Don't Ever Look Back
by strangebeautiful
Summary: Natsumi is constantly haunted by Itachi in her dreams. But what happens when he comes back with a promise? ItaOC Fluff


_Just another fluff Itachi one-shot. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not even going to bother with this. Like I said, Itachi would be half naked by now.  
_

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

I felt the last fragment of sanity break away from me and I totally lost it.

The air felt heavier as the once blue sky turned a frightening mix of black and red. My voice had grown sore from the screaming and at this point, I felt it useless. Not even bothering to struggle against the sickening tight ropes that held my hands and feet bound. The blonde hair that pooled on my face and shoulders covered the places on my back and chest that were stained with blood. Blood that I felt, if I ever survived this, would never come off. A wild wind came from my left and with it came the rush of hundreds of black crows. They flew past me and as they left for they're departure, he appeared. Standing tall with a long sword in his hand. I stared into his blood red eyes, not pleading or showing any emotion, except disappointment. And right before he drilled that sword right through my heart, a shiny tear spattered to the ground beside his feet.

* * *

People would look at me and just think that I'm an ordinary girl, living an ordinary shinobi life and those people are... right. If I had to choose, I would pick retirement. Konoha is a huge haven for disaster and conflict. Can't there ever be peace? Trust me, I know Violence... that's what happens when you used to live with

I effortlessly tucked a piece of rebel blonde hair behind my hair, silently watching one of my favorite movies, with my 2 best friends. I heard their roar of laughter as a joke was said on TV and I smiled just from hearing them. Every few seconds you would hear the sound of Yumi crunching loudly on the bowl of popcorn while switching to the bottle of soda in her other hand. My other best friend Chika, who was a year older than I and Yuki's senior by 4 years, is laughing uncontrollably while picking little popcorns from Yuki's bowl. They came an hour ago, exclaiming how they decided to host a sleepover at MY house, but made up for it by buying the food. And now we were watching 'Scary Movie'.

_If only things could always be like this. So peaceful... _I smiled as I gazed at my friend's smiles, so pretty and careless. This went on for the next hour until the movie ended and Yuki was fast asleep on the couch. I heard Chika sigh loudly. She usually takes the hard tasks upon herself and so with that being said, she picked up the sleeping Yuki and pulled the couch into a bed.

"Get some sheets for us, will you, Natsumi?" Chika's smooth voice spoke gently but affirmative as I got up, shaking the numbness out of my legs and fetching the sheets. We spread the sheets over her and took out two sleeping bags across the floor. Chiko's blue eyes stared at me. She always knew when something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing Cherry, it's just that I feel like there's going to be a big...change." Cherry (that's Keene's nickname) just smiled and patted me on the back, something that always made me feel younger, but would never admit it to her.

"Well Natsumi-chan, whatever's coming, I'm here... Yuki and I are here for you and nothings going to change that." She gave me a sweet smile. "Now get some sleep. It'll be the end of me if you end up with bags under your eyes!" I smirked and rested my head upon my pillow.

_'Were here for you and nothings going to change that.' _Her words repeated in my head while I laid my head on the fluffy I felt the waves of sleep rock me, I prayed silently in my head. _Please god, don't let him haunt me... _but I knew that once again, God was playing vacation because when I 'woke up' I was outside on a very dark night. Once again, I felt my legs moving on its own toward the location of the Uchiha Manor. There was no sense in fighting it, trying to make myself stop moving. This is how it always happened and how it would always play out. The moon shown brightly as I turned the corner. _The moon always looks the same. _My fists clenched as my breathing picked up faster, my fatigue showing as the familiar pain started in my right foot as I stepped on top the same rock as I always did. The inner me didn't flinch when I felt it. It was expected. As I neared closer and the smell of blood got stronger, I saw the familiar little shadow on two small legs running in the same direction as me. My legs ran faster to keep up with the shadow, and when he turned into the front steps of the Uchiha Manor, I followed so.

What happens in the next few sentences is what I've been trying to keep out of my mind for 5 years, without prevail. And because of the fact that I... can't let go, the same dreams haunts me over and over. At times, I find it hard to get his face out of my head. These are the next sentences that I'm talking about: **I skidded to a halt, when I saw my 'parents' tied up back-to-back on the floor. Sasuke stood a foot in front of me, getting front row tickets to see the slaughter of his parents. My brain told me to try talking some sense into the boy holding the sword... but I knew it was no good. My voice however squeaked out a scream when Itachi drove the sword back and cut the heads off of Mom and Dad. Sasuke stood there, slightly shaking and I stared Itachi dead in the eyes. Something I instantly regretting as I felt myself move into another world, all at his mercy...**

But something went wrong. What should have happened was that Itachi threatened to kill me and just knocking me unconscious, leaving Sasuke and the ANBU to tell me hours later about everything that happened during my absense. But as I said, something changed. The dream – sorry nightmare – changed so that when I opened my eyes to find myself in Itachi's world, I saw an older version of him rather than the 13 year old version that haunted my dreams for 5 years in a row. He stood with his back turned to me, wearing a long cloak that I identified to be Akatsuki. This time, I had control over my mind and I was... scared. _Omg. What's happening? Itachi?_

Itachi turned around, no longer holding the sword that I last saw him with 5 years ago. His face seemed more worn with stress and the lines on his face more prominent. He towered me by at least 4 inches and his frame was much more muscular. I was afraid.

"Get out of my head, Itachi!" I yelled out at him, his once emotionless face turned to humor as he took slow steps toward me. I flinched back from him, despite my bindings as his fingers cupped my chin firmly, his sharingan burning into mine as I struggled.

"I'm coming back for you soon." His smooth deep voice spoke as my red eyes widened. Those crimson eyes closed tight and before I could say anything, I woke up. I jumped up from my bed, checking for any signs for a possible intruder, but all I heard was the smooth breathing from Yuki and Chika. Sweat covered me as I tried to get my breathing to match there's – calm and easy. _Okay Natsumi. Calm down. It's just a bad dream. It won't happen...would it? _The thought of Itachi Uchiha coming to Konoha scared me and I wrapped my arms around myself, silently rocking as I casually did as a child. A minute of this and I was calm enough to drift back into sleep. Before I let sleep once again consume me, I stared at the light coming in through my window. Watching the moonlight shine as I feel into a deep slumber.

*

It would be the following week, when I would actually put my dream into consideration.

The moon was full as I walked down the lonely streets of the city, carrying armfuls of groceries. I sighed at how late it was. Time really flies when you're shopping. Its times like this where the world allows you some time to think. About your past. I remember when the Uchiha's adopted when I was 8, my entirely family dieing in a fire that I don't recall too much about. I for the next five years, I became Sasuke's oneesan (Older Sister) and Itachi's imoto (younger sister) or Natsumi-chan. Even though Itachi and I were the same age, I looked up to him because 1. He was so talented! And 2. He was cute. My infatuations grew deeper and by 11, I confessed my love for him, which he returned, but in secret from 'our' parents.

After the 'incident', where Itachi left Konoha and left me with Sasuke, I went to a depression. I even moved out of the Uchiha Manor and tried to convince Sasuke to move in with me, but he declined, saying that his memories were there. Well, after a year of living on my own in my apartment, I moved back in with Sasuke, to his delight (well as happy as an Uchiha can get). We made it on our own for a while, until Sasuke left and I moved out and back to my apartment, which is where I currently reside. I used to wait for my baby brother and my love to come back home, but now I've lost hope. If one of them is going to come back, it will be by carrying the others dead body... and that's still a lost.

It was almost painful how deadly quiet it was, like the animals and the people just deicided to stop moving for a few minutes in fear. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't stupid. So saving myself from possibly getting raped in some alleyway, I transported myself home. Straight into my kitchen, where I packed away everything that I bought. I then ran to my living room and plopped my bottom on the couch...when my legs didn't hit cushion I jumped up to look at what I sat on. And that was where I lost it.

Sitting right in front of me, with a remote in his hand was the man I used to... no sorry, _still_ loved. I pulled out a kunai with my shaking hand. He smirked at me.

"Wh-why are you here?" I slowly backed up as he lifted himself from the couch, his sharingan eyes gleaming more in the dark room. His mouth turned into a fake frown.

"What? You don't like my presense, Natsumi?" I blinked and in a half second, he was inches away from me, staring at me with such intensity. "I said I was coming back, wasn't I?" I eyes opened wide as I remembered the crazy dream I had a week ago. My kunai had dropped a while ago and now I was building chakra in my hands to push him away from me. His smirk widened as he held my wrists securely, preventing me from punching him. I grunted.

"What do you want with me, Itachi?" Anger showed on my face. _I'm tired of this shit._

"You." My eyes widened slightly as I tried processing. _No way..._

"Bullshit, Itachi." My restless secured hands now shaking, trying to get his hands off of me in vain. I looked up into his face to see pain on his face. _Is he serious?_

"Natsumi... I'm back. For good." His hands finally let go of mine and my heart thumped. "Now the question is, will the woman I love take me back as Konoha did?" I started pacing slowly back in forth in the small area of my living room, with Itachi watching me intently.

"Okay so..." I said to him as I slowly walked back and forth, stopping occasionally. "So your back, and Tsunade is fine with this?" Itachi nodded seriously, slightly smiling at my frustration. "What about Sasuke?" Itachi turned his head towards outside.

"Home. I brought him back." I gave him an incredulous look. One that said: _YOU brought him back? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around.? _"I explained to him what really happened, and even though he's pissed at me for lying, he's happy about being back."

I walked up to him and replaced my hands in his. "What happened Itachi. Why did you kill them?" He took a deep breath.

"Konoha's elders wanted me to kill all of the Uchiha's, including you and Sasuke. But I couldn't bring himself to kill the both of you. So I ran, leaving Sasuke down a bath of vengence to become as strong as me. It was like my last wish for him." I hid my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What about me, Itachi-kun? What was my _last wish?_" I felt his arms twirl around my back.

"Nothing. Just the faith that you would know that I would return. After all, I do _love you._" I reached up grabbing his shirt, pulling him down to my level, which was about a good 4 inches taller. The thin line of his lips turned into a smirk and I kissed him softly on his lips. A hand touched my face and he kissed back. Soon the kiss turned into something **much** more passionate, with out tongues dancing and our heads turning. He broke off and had one of those once in a lifetime smiles.

I whispered, "Love you too." He smiled as he took the Akatsuki ring off of his finger and placed it on mine. My jaw dropped. "Itachi..."

"Don't worry. This is just until I could get a **proper** wedding ring... Marry me Natsumi?"

"Just don't run away from me again." I smiled up at him, playing with the ring on my finger. He winked with his famous smirk attached.

"The only time I'm going to run again is **with **you. And I'll never look back."


End file.
